


a magician's secret

by xXpale_moonXx



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXpale_moonXx/pseuds/xXpale_moonXx
Summary: Gen has always been a bit of a self centered man. Senku has always known this. But... after Taijju confesses too Yuzuriha, that's when Senku first notices. To him it seems that Gen has been keeping a secret. Senku gets to know Gen a bit more and still can't put his finger on it. While he is trying to figure out what is wrong with Gen, he starts to feel a bit, different towards him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. couples

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first fanfic so I'm completely open to corrections and all. I'm 99% sure nobody will read this crap but if you are, I hope you enjoy.

Senku P.O.V.

"I'm ten-billion percent sure that this is gonna work. All of my calculations are correct. I just have to pour this glass in here and-"

"SENKU!!" of course Ginrou has to distract me. I guess I'll have to stop for a moment.

"What is it? Make it quick I'm in the middle of an experiment." come to think of it Ginrou doesn't visit the science lab very often. he's not the kind of guy who likes to do any sort of work at all.

"YOU KNOW HOW YOUR FRIENDS YUZURIHA AND TAIJU CAME FROM TSUKASA'S EMPIRE FOR TWO DAYS TO REPORT ABOUT WELL... TSUKASA?!" I'm interested now. what does Ginrou have to say about Taiju and Yuzuriha?

"Yeah, continue on, but don't shout so much, it's hurting my eardrums." he nods excitedly. Could it be that Taiju Finally-

" TAIJU-" he remembers to quiet down "Told Yuzuriha that he loves her, and she loves him back, and they are a couple now and Taiju told me to tell you that he would've told you first, but he figured you wouldn't mind." I give Ginrou my evil grin. I thought as much.

"About time. That big oaf has wanted confess for millennia, literally. Congratulate them for me. I'll come down myself later when I'm done with this." I pick up the glass of liquid i had put down before. "If I don't finish this expeirament soon, it won't work later, the liquid will have been out to long." 

"Hey, Senku," I glance at him to show that I'm listening. "Do you think that you will ever be in a romantic relationship with anyone?" that's a no brainer for me.

"Ten-billion% no," I say, and that's my honest answer.

*** 

Gen P.O.V.

I'm sitting, collecting flowers when I hear Tajju's booming loud voice, I look up. "LISTEN UP' YUZURIHA," Yuzuriha looks up at him, confused, the entire village seems to be, not me, though I saw this coming the moment I met these two. "IT'LL GO LIKE THIS," she nods still in confusion. "You know what? I"M JUST GONNA SAY IT... I LOVE YOU YUZURIHA! I HAVE FOR OVER 3,700 YEARS! everyone in the village cheers. She blushes intensely. the village quiets down to hear her answer. "Oh Dear Taijju, why Should I be surprised, you've always been the more open type." Gen quietly sighed.

It takes a moment, then, "I-I love you t -too Taijju!" everyone cheers again. They kiss. Taiju looks really happy. to be honest I am a bit jealous of that joy. 

"Mazing-aay! what a lovely though a bit cheesy romance!" I hear myself say. I see Taiju tell Ginrou something and Ginrou runs off. This whole love confession was to short for me. things around here have been slow lately. people are tiered from building so many science things. 

When the commotion dies down I go back to picking flowers. out of the corner of my eye I see Kohaku walk up to me. "Hey Gen!"

"Yes? dear Kohaku?"

"Chrome wanted me to ask you how romance worked in the modern world?"

"Well, dear Kohaku, it worked the same way it does now, two people happen to like each other more than normal, so they would date, aka be involved in a romantic relationship.the only difference would be going on dates!"

"Going on dates? What does that mean?"

"Hmm... when two people are in a romantic relationship, they want to spend time together right?" Kohaku nods. "In the modern times there were places people could go to to spend time together, if they were in a romantic relationship, it would be called a date." She nods, like she understands. I force a smile. I am a good actor obviously, so she doesn't notice that it's fake.

"Have you ever, dated someone?" She asked.

"Yes, In the past Iv'e dated a couple of people."

"Would you ever date someone again?" No I'm not worth dating, I'm too selfish. I don't think anyone will ever love me again. These are dark Thoughts I keep to myself.

"Maybe" I lie. I feel a bit uneasy, lying. I'm not sure why, I basically live on lying at this point.

*** 

After my conversation with Kohaku I decide to sit by the edge of the island, my legs dangling off the edge, I feel a a crisp wind hitting my face. My hair whipping back behind me. It's grown longer since I was de-petrified, I wonder to myself if I should cut it. Maybe later.

I turn my head when I hear a cheerful voice calling out my name, "Gen!" Suika says, running up to me in joy. 

"Hey Suika-chan! Whats up?" I ask.

"Nothing much! I just saw you saw you sitting here and I thought it looked like fun! Can I join?" The watermelon headed Girl asks, joyfully. I Still can't understand, How can this girl always stay happy? I guess thats just how kids are.

"Of course you can!" I say, with a small smile, at least this one is mostly sincere. 

She sits down next to me, pulling her knees to her chest. "Hey Gen?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you consider Suika a friend?" She asks.

"Of course Suika! You're always lending a helping hand," unlike me, "and you are vey naturally a very kind person, Suika." also unlike me... "I think anyone you doesn't want to be friends with you is half insane!" 

"Half Insane?!!" She asks, enthusiastically.

"Yep, totally azy-cray!" I say, trying to cheer the girl up. It obviously works because she then looks up at me, grinning widely, Giving a quick 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. I then wave goodbye to her, deciding to leave as well I go back to the place I was picking flowers, and continue with that Job.

***

Senku P.O.V.

As promised, I come down to congratulate Taiju and Yuzuriha. once I find them I see them holding hands talking happily "Oi new happy couple congratulations!" I say a bit sarcastically, I am happy for them, the big oaf just took to long.

"Thanks Senku!" Yuzuriha says. Taiju nods, with a 'hm'

"As your gift," I continue on.

"Gift?" they look at me with a look that doesn't trust me.

"You get to help sort the minerals chrome found earlier!" I say with a large evil grin.

"You'll never change." they say in harmony I nod laughing. I walk away leaving the love birds alone. I decide to take a walk through Ishigami village village. I don't tend to show emotions like this normally, but I do love Ishigami village. Dad did well, I'll say that much. while I'm walking I see Kohaku walking past. She gives a friendly wave. I wave back.

I see Gen picking flowers and walk up to him. "Did you hear about the two lovebirds"

"Indeed, I was there when he confessed, dear Senku." He says in a quiet sad tone. weird, for Gen at least.

"Probably quick, and cheesy as hell, But then again with you being the love guru mentalist and all you probably expected it." he stops picking flowers and looks as if he'll cry. He nods. "Oi mentalist, you okay?" I ask with real concern in my voice.

He perks up then as if nothing happened he says "I'm fine, dear Senku, anyway we both have work to do. I should go do mine." I walk away confused. Iv'e never been good with people, but something is definitely up with Gen. Could he be keeping a secret? It wouldn't be out of character for him to lie... If so what is it what caused this mood change? Is... Gen okay?


	2. Stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku has never been good with people but gen's odd behaivior after Taiju's love confession for some reason want to know Gen better, but the village is counting on Senku to rebuild humanity. If they find out he's taking breaks he'sin trouble with the new born trust he had built, so he decides to find out more about Gen without anyone knowing. Not even Gen himself. not stalking, just being careful, right? this is the first time Senku has been so confused in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know I'm updating a little soon, but like, who cares? Anyway so last chapter I was writing as if the character was thinking in present time but that got annoying for me so, from now on the writing style will be a bit different. I'm also surprised that that people read this so thanks!

Senku pov

Senku was angry he couldn't focus on his work. what was up with Gen? Why was he so strange after Taiju's love confession. He calmed his mind. It didn't matter, Gen was fine. He didn't have to care. Why did he care? People were so annoying. They were the one thing Senku couldn't seem to understand. Chrome noticed Senku's strange behaivior. "Hey Senku you know its baad in a bad way, to be tired. You should take a break! Senku usually didn't like breaks but he was off his game, so he took the break. he could tell Chrome looked a bit worried. what should he do? after a bit of thinking came to the conclusion of getting to know gen better. He would have to do it in secret, because the village had only just put their trust in him so if they that he was slacking off just to get to know a person. he would probably have to pull more all-nighters. he knew it wasn't good for him bit that didn't matter. anyway why was he so curious about gen? 

A little later he told Chrome he was going to get some fresh air. he spotted Gen speaking with Suika he overheard Suika say "Wow magic is so cool! Suika likes it!" Senku smiled a bit from behind a cottage where he was hiding. Gen and Suika spoke for a bit, nothing out of the ordinary, after the two spoke Gen helped Kohaku drag Ginrou to train with Kinrou. But then Senku noticed Gen walking towards his home with an exgousted look. it wasnn't like gen had done anything THAT tiring suddenly he realized it had been two hours, so he swiftly ran back to the Science lab. Thankfully Chrome decided, not to question why Senku was gone so long.

Senku would have to stay extreemly late, he had had already had extra work to do in the first place. he would be here all night.

time skip to two a.m.

When he was almost done with his work he heard a familiar voice. "Senku-chan!" It's Gen. pretending that nothing is wrong, but unlike gen,he was a horible actor.

"What do you want, mentalist?" he asked seeming a bit off.

"Well dear Senku I was just wondering what was taking you so long, even Chrome has gonehome. do you need help with anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks."

Gen pov

Why was Senku still working so late? Gen wondered and he said he didn't need any help? strange. The one person Gen seemed to care about at least a little bit more than normal, seemed like he wasn't even in a good mood. why was everything so, annoying? Gen hated himself, he hated the world, sometimes he wasn't sure how he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my short chapter! bye for now


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku is getting less and less sleep every day. With the more and more work the village is putting on him, and the new a the least 30 minuet 'breaks' he's been taking, he's been doing work till 3:00 a.m.. Gen, Yuzuriha, Taiju, Chrome, and Ruri are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. thank you to all of you who have read this fic so far. it really makes me happy knowing that people have like, actually read this. I hope enjoy this chapter!

Senku pov

Senku was getting tired, but he was used to that by now. He still couldn't figure out why gen was so... sad. Another problem was Chrome Yuzuriha and Taiju. They were all worried for him, and kept on bugging him to tell them what was wrong. He didn't tell them, of course. "Senku?" Another distraction. It was Ruri.

"Do you need something?" asked Senku.

"Well... nothing in particular, I was just speaking with Yuzuriha and Taiju, to bid them farewell before they leave tonight, and they told me they were worried for you, they said that you had been sort of, off lately. They asked me to come over and check on you since they're getting packed to leave at the moment, so, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." was his simple reply

"Anyone could tell that you are lying from a mile away. You can tell me whats wrong you know." She said. 

"Just as a friendly question, why should I tell you if I didn't even tell my closest friends?" he asked. 

"Well maybe for that very reason. You and I don't know each other as well, so, it's easier to understand, and not overreact to hard, personal subjects." Ruri thought about every word she said deeply, not wanting to be outsmarted by the genius, not this time at least. 

"Hmm. that's logical" Senku agreed. 

"so... you'll tell me? I promise I'll keep it a secret if you do." She said trying not to sound eager to crack the mystery of why he had been taking random breaks taking away the small time he already had to sleep. 

"well, I mean..." Ruri was instantly in shock, and he hadn't even told her more than three words. Senku never stuttered like that. to her he had always seemed so- unreachable. Senku went on "I don't think you know this but I've never really been good with people. They were the one thing that seemed so- illogical. Why does humanity do such terrible things sometimes? I know that emotions are triggered by the mind, which-" 

Ruri quickly interrupted "Senku I get that you don't understand people very much, I get it now, but could you tell me the main problem?" 

"sorry Ruri. I don't know what's gotten into me. Everything has a logical explanation. I'm ten-billion percent sure of that, yet, I can't seem to figure out an answer to this problem. you see, the day that Taiju and Yuzuriha became a couple I saw Gen picking flowers which is common for Gen to do. I went up to him just to talk a bit, since we hadn't spoken in a while, but as I spoke to him, he seemed a bit, sad almost, as if there was a corpse right in front of him. after a bit of thinking, I decided to watch Gen, from a distance, just to see if he was okay, and during this time I've noticed he has quite a few moments like that, that no one seems to really notice.'' 

'So that's what he's doing on these breaks' thought Ruri. "Hey Senku,"

"hm?"

"I mean, I know you are the village chief, and you should love all of your villagers, but hearing this, you seem to care about Gen more than anyone, why?" She asks sincerely.

"Not sure, actually, maybe it's because he's from the modern world, and here, there are few like that." he said.

"Maybe, or maybe, it's because you love him." She said quietly. Senku still heard the last part, and froze. "Anyways, I've got some things to finish, see you later"

"Bye"

Gen pov

Had Gen just heard those words right? 

He had seen Ruri entering the lab, and knew that Ruri usually didn't do that activity so he decided to hide outside of the lab, and listen in to the conversation secretly. could this be when Senku finally cracked and told someone why he had been so off lately? Gen had been worried about Senku, the logic-man wasn't getting enough sleep lately. So Gen listened to the conversation, and heard all of it even the quiet part, the part with the word love. The ones Senku didn't even reply to. holding back tears speed walking back to where he was living at the moment not noticing the little watermelon head coming towards him.

"Gen? are you okay?" Suika asked. She looked worried for gen, she was always such a sweet girl.

"No, I'm fine, Suika." he said knowing he sounded off.

"Oh okay. see you later!" she said, kindly and anyone would admit, cutely. Gen only felt sadder looking at looking at her looking at anyone, really.

"yes, see you later."

the second Gen was home and alone he burst into tears. Why? Why was life so shitty? Why did anyone even care? Care about being alive when when it was a living hell? He saw a sharpened rock on the floor and grabbed it. he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his scars from the other times he had done this. it had started when he had become more popular, in the modern world. He had to much pressure on him then, now he just felt useless so he cut his arm open. For the 9th time in his life, he purposely put a scar on his arm. He watched as the large amounts of blood dripped down his arm. he repeated himself. it hurt. everything hurt he fell to the ground half passed out. Gen was never good at staying strong when it came to physical, or mental pain. Not anymore, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! Hope you liked it!


	4. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku is saying goodbye to Taiju and Yuzuriha When he notices Gen isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. yet again, thank you to everyone still reading this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Senku pov

Senku was almost done for the day he was a little bit more delayed, yet again, but this time it was because of Ruri's visit. all Senku had left to do for the day was to say goodbye to his friends, Taiju and Yuzuriha. Suika, Kohaku, Chrome, and Gen said they would come to say goodbye to them but Senku was coming earlier since he had time.

when he got to the village entrance/exit Taiju and Yuzuriha were already there. He walked over to them. "Senku!" Yuzuriha said, "how are you? Are you doing okay, did Ruri talk to you? Sorry I've just been really worried..."

"I'm ten-billion%fine Yuzuriha, and I did talk to Ruri, so calm down." Senku replied with a bit of a smile, a smile that reassured the couple that he was okay.

"Great! we were really scared that something was really wrong." Taiju said, relieved.

"Yeah! but Taiju, is it okay if I speak with Senku, quickly... in private?"

"Yeah of course" Taiju said. Senku followed Yuzuriha to an area that was out of earshot from anyone.

Yuzuriha turned and looked at Senku. "This whole thing thats happening to you is about Gen right?" before Senku could say anything the crafty girl went on, " I've noticed that you care about him, I've seen you two interact, you two are in love aren't you?" There it was, the l word, it seemed like everyone thought that everyone thought that he and Gen were in- love. they weren't though right? Senku didn't know what to think anymore. It was silent for a moment. Yuzuriha broke the silence. "It's fine, I didn't tell anybody. I didn't even tell Taiju, but I'm pretty sure he already knows, and- it's okay to be gay you know, a lot of people from the modern world didn't think that Taiju and I could be a couple, but look at us now! you can be with Gen, no matter what anyone says."

"Yeah."

"Anyway we should probably head back, Taiju's waiting for us so, let's go." they walked back to where Taiju was and the three of them talked about anything, and everything.

eventually Suika, Kohaku, and Chrome came to say goodbye, but there was no sign of Gen the farewell to the two went by quickly and everyone began to leave. Still, there was no sign of Gen. it wasn't like Gen to just not show up at all. "Hey kohaku have you seen Gen?" Senku asked the gorilla.

"Hmm, no, actually, maybe you should go visit his house to see if he's okay." 

"Yeah, I will." Senku started walking in the direction of Gen's house.

Gen's pov

Gen could only feel pain, he was struggling to keep his eye's open, for a reason that he wasn't sure of. Gen was there for he wasn't sure how long until he heard faint knocking on the door. words he couldn't hear were being said then the door opened and closed. "Senku?" Gen said in a pale faint voice. Senku ran over seeing what Gen had done to himself, realizing that Gen had done this to himself.

Senku rushed over to Gen and started doing things to Gen's arm. "How.. how could you do this to yourself?" he heard Senku asked. 

Gen fell unconscious, tears rolling down his face, hearing himself say, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I keep on making Gen's pov really short, so, sorry. I'll make it longer in the next chapter. bye!


	5. sleep now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen is asleep, resting from what happened, why? Senku keeps asking himself, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so last chapter I said that I'd make Gen's pov longer, so as promised, there will be a longer pov for Gen.

Seku pov

Senku hadn't slept at all for two nights straight. Why? Senku kept on asking himself. he was only barely able to save Gen's life. Senku looked at Gen as he lay there, not moving. Ruri had come earlier to check on the two of them, at the same time telling Senku that he could stay here, and take care of Gen, adding on that Chrome would take care of everything else in the village.

"Senku?" Suika asked, hesitant to walk into the room.

"Suika? that's right I forgot you two were close." Suika nodded.

"Suika and Gen are friends!" She said a bit of sadness in her voice. "uh... can Suika come in?" Senku nodded. Suika walked over next to Senku. "Senku?" Senku looked up at her, " Why did gen hurt himself? Suika thought that no one ever would want to get hurt on purpose." Suika said quietly.

"Well Suika, Sometimes people get hurt, mentally, something traumatic might happen, or someone has to much pressure on them, and because of that they lose the will to live."

"Oh... well, Suika hopes Gen will get better."

"Yeah kid, I hate to admit it, but all we can do is hope."

"Hey Senku!" Suika said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna play sticks?"

"Sticks you know that game?" Senku asks, interested.

"Yeah it's in the hundred tales, so , do you wanna play?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, why not?" Senku replied. So the two them played sticks.

Gen's pov

Gen Slowly opened his eyes, to the sound of Suika cheering "I won" having won a game she was playing.

"...Suika?" Asked gen weakly. He noticed Senku was next to her, "Senku?" The two looked at him in suprise.

"Gen! Your awake! Suika was very worried!" Suika said happily.

"Hey Mentalist." Senku said. Suika looked back and fourth at the two of them seeing how they looked at each other. She stood up.

"Well, Suika should go there's a lot to do in the village! Bye-bye!" The two watched Suika run out the door. the two were unsure why she left on the spot like that. Gen felt bad. this must have been hard for her Gen looked at the calendar that Senku made. He had been out for two days.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of when you saved my life, after magma tried to kill me." Gen said.

"Yeah it kind of does... but this time..."

"This time I tried to kill myself" Gen said, with a tremble in his voice.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Senku asked. 

"Life has been really Shitty for me, Senku." Gen said yet another escaping him "I'm... Sorry Senku."

"You know I'll forgive you, just, don't do it again."

"I promise I won't, but, you have to promise me something." 

"Yeah? What is it?" Senku asked.

"Look, You've been worrying me lately so starting now you need to sleep regularly."

"Alright, I'll sleep more often." Senku says.

"Will you sleep now? at this very moment?"

"What?" Senku asked suprised. Gen had his pleading eyes on, the eyes Senku couldn't resist. so Senku laid down next to Gen, and the two of them fell asleep that way, looking at each other. Gen smiled a bit in his sleep. Knowing that Senku was by his side relived him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! I hope you liked it! bye!


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and gen find their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I don't really have an exuse but this will be the last chapter! hope you enjoy

Gen pov 

Gen woke up to the sight of a sleeping Senku's face. He smiled. he couldn't help but think that it was cute. Gen lay there for a few minuets until he sees Senku's eyes open.

"hey mentalist. How are you feeling?" Senku asked. 

"10 billion% better." Gen answered copying Senku's famous saying. Senku slightly smiled.

"that's good, well I guess I should get back to doing my work you should stay here and rest..." Senku says getting up

"Senku wait!" Gen said without thinking.

"yeah? what?"

"stay here a while. I... I want you to stay."

"Alright but just a little while."

"Hey Senku, do you remember the first day we met?" Senku nods. "I remember right away you made me do work endless amounts of it. but then, I got hurt, like right now, and I asked for a Cola, and.. you gave it to me?"

"Yeah, why? do you need another Cola? I can make one for you."

"No... but, what if, hypothetically I asked for your love instead?"

Senku pov

Did senku hear that right? if gen asked for love? what did that mean? "that's an odd question, but i guess, I'd say, that i love you back." Senku knew now, that he was in love with gen, he was sure of it he looked at gen straight in the eyes, Stone faced, to prove that he was serious.

"Senku... I love you." Gen said noticeably Shaking.

"I love you too, mentalist." Gen leans in kisses Senku, then hugs him tight. 

"I love you, Senku-chan~" Gen was crying, but Senku knew they were tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Hope u liked it. Anyway make sure to check out my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was chapter one! I hope you liked it. I'll probably update soon, bye for now.


End file.
